First Mistakes then Second Chances?
by bonesbemmettlover
Summary: Edward makes a mistake that costs him his wife, Bella. Will she be willing to give him a second chance? OOC and AH Short Story Drabblish. 6th chapter rewritten. Give it another shot? You might like it this time... May come back and rewrite this in the future, and make it longer.
1. Chapter 1

First Mistakes, Second Chances

Summary: Edward makes a mistake that costs him his wife, Bella. Can he make her see that she is the one, and will she be willing to give him a second chance?

A/N Hello everyone. So, I got the idea for this story at work the other night. It is only going to be about 4-5 chapters long. More of a drabble than long chapters. Characters are going to be OOC. Rated M for theme and language. Angstier than my previous stories. Review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Just playing with the characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

Bella stared at the scene in front of her. She blinked, hoping that she was seeing it wrong. But no, it was still happening. She gripped the door, knowing if she didn't, she would collapse. Now would be an excellent time for the floor to open up and swallow her whole.

Her husband of 5 years, Edward Cullen, was currently screwing his blonde and very curvaceous secretary, Kate Denali, Doggy-style, _ON THEIR BED!_ So far, neither of them had seen her, as they were far too engrossed in each other.

Bella watched as Edward's hand crept between Kate's legs. She knew exactly what he was doing. He had done it to her often enough. Kate jerked and writhed against Edward's hand, chanting, "Fuck ya, touch me harder!" His hand picked up speed and Bella wanted to vomit. But try as she might, she couldn't pull away. Kate screamed out her pleasure, and a moment later, Edward grunted loudly, also finding his release. They collapsed on the bed. Edward rolled over…..

And saw Bella standing in the doorway. He bolted upright. Tears of betrayal streamed down Bella's face. She stared at him with hurt and humiliated wide eyes.

"Fuck! Bella?" Edward said, too dumbfounded to think clearly. Kate lay beside him, horror on her face.

Bella finally moved. Without answering, she backed out the door. Edward jumped up, and Kate was forgotten, as he wrapped a sheet around his waist. He made it to the Living Room in time to see Bella grabbing her keys and purse. He raced toward her.

Bella threw her hands up, as if protecting herself from a blow. "Don't fucking _touch _me, you fucking asshole! Your _secretary? _In _our _bed?"

"Bella. I'm sorry. It's never happened before. Honest. It was a mistake," Edward pleaded. Bella's eyes widened.

"A mistake? No. A mistake is forgetting to write something in the checkbook. A mistake is getting 1% milk instead of 2%. A mistake is your wife thinking that you actually love her. But, fucking your secretary? No, that's been coming for a long, long time."

"Bella, why are you home so early? You're never home at this time."

"Which is why you decided that now was the best time to get into Kate's pants?" Bella said by way of answer, ignoring the first part of the question.

"No! No, it wasn't like that. This wasn't planned!"

"Oh, now I feel _so much _better! So, what happened? You just decided, "Why the fuck not?"

Edward ran his hands through his hair. "Bella, listen to me. I love you!"

Bella snorted. "Don't even feed me _that _bullshit line. You disgust me right now."

Edward planted himself in front of Bella. "Will you just listen?"

Bella stepped back, rummaging through her purse. A moment later, she pulled out a white stick. Hurling it at Edward, he barely caught it. He looked at it, confused.

"This, this is why I'm home early, you asshole," Bella threw out. Edward turned it over, and saw two pink lines. His eyes widened.

"Bella…?"

"Yeah, I'm pregnant. And, I want a divorce." With those words, Bella ran out of their apartment.

Edward stared at the stick in his hand. "_FUCK!"_

* * *

_A/N Love it? Hate it? Want to see it continued? _


	2. Chapter 2

First Mistakes, Second Chances

A/N WOW! What reviews I have gotten. Many of you feel that Edward should not be forgiven, and some of you want him to be. I can honestly say that most all of you will be surprised by the outcome. And that is all I'm gonna say about it right now. Thank you everyone for embracing this story so warmly. All the favs, reviews, and such absolutely floored me. I honestly didn't expect this much of a response. I hope everyone likes this latest chapter. As always, review and show me the love!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Just play with characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

"_Bella? Bella, please pick up the phone. I'm begging you….."_

"_Bella, that baby is mine too."_

"_Please, baby! Please come back home…."_

"_We need to talk about what happened. Bella, you can't keep ignoring me…."_

_Six months. It had been six months since that awful day. Six months, 400 texts, 306 voicemails, 200 e-mails and several hundred Kleenex. _

Bella deleted the latest round of messages. Her hand rubbed over her stomach. In response, her daughter kicked her hand. Bella smiled. As much as she hated Edward right now, she could never hate this little creature that they created. Her little nudger.

Standing up, Bella looked around the small room she was renting. It really wasn't much, just big enough for a bed and small dresser. Meals were provided by her "landlord". All the rest of her things were still back at Edward's apartment. She refused to think of it as "home" anymore. Edward had destroyed that illusion.

A low pain in her back caused her to rub at that spot. All morning, she had been experiencing a slight backache. Glancing at the rickety bed she slept on, she wasn't honestly surprised. Slowly, she made her way downstairs, to the Kitchen. Siobhan, her "landlord" always had sweets available.

As she passed the Living Room, Bella saw Siobhan and her husband, Liam sitting on their couch. Liam was rubbing Siobhan's feet, and Bella stifled a sob. Edward used to do that for her. Siobhan must have heard her, because she looked up and smiled.

"Bella? How are you feeling, child?" she asked. Siobhan had a lovely, lilting Irish accent that Bella felt she could listen to for hours. She and Liam had come to America from Ireland 15 years before.

"Tired. This little kicker kept me up most of the night. I swear she is gonna be a soccer player," Bella replied, stepping fuller into the room. Siobhan laughed, the sound like a tinkling bell.

"Ah, yes. I certainly remember those days all too well. My little Maggie, she used to kick me so hard, I thought for sure she would come right out of my belly."

Bella laughed. Maggie was 12 years old, and had already claimed babysitting duty once Bella's daughter was born.

"Yes, I feel just like that sometimes. Other times, she is so quiet, I could almost forget she is in there."

Liam eyed Bella's stomach. "I don't see how. That's kinda hard to miss."

Bella smiled. When she had first left Edward, she had only had $12 dollars in her purse, and $150 in the bank. Fortunately, she had a full tank of gas. Bella had driven aimlessly for hours, her phone constantly ringing. Finally, she had turned it off and thrown it in the backseat. About 3 hours after leaving him, she had stopped in front of a two story brick house. The sign in front said that there was a room to rent. Bella had immediately gone up and rang the bell. Siobhan had answered the door, took one look at Bella, and had brought her inside.

After a few minutes of silence, Bella began talking. Inexplicably, she trusted this woman. She told a perfect stranger about finding her husband in bed with his secretary and how she had come home early because she had wanted to surprise him with news of her pregnancy.

After listening to Bella's tale, Siobhan introduced herself and told Bella the room was hers for as long as she wanted or needed it. She also told her that she wouldn't charge her a dime. As far as she was concerned, Bella was now a member of her family. Bella had protested, but Siobhan was firm. Bella had been there ever since.

Coming back to the present, Bella again rubbed at her back. She noticed that the pain seemed to be spreading. It was slowly working its way to her abdomen. Bella began to feel nauseous. A buzzing began in her ears.

"Bella? Bella, are you alright?" Siobhan asked. Her voice sounded far away and hollow.

Bella clutched her stomach, pain suddenly slicing through it. Looking at the floor, she saw blood dripping.

Liam caught Bella before she hit the floor.

* * *

_A/N Oh no! I'm not a monster. She won't lose the baby, I promise. *biting nails* Review, please…_


	3. Chapter 3

First Mistakes, Second Chances

A/N WOW! Holy Crap, everyone is very vocal about how much of an ass Edward was. Just to clarify something that a few of you have asked about, Bella hasn't filed for a divorce yet, because she doesn't have the money to do so. But, that will be addressed, okay? And also, this will NOT be a HEA ending. If that makes people want to stop reading, I apologize now. But, I would implore you to still give it a chance. I think you will like the ending anyway. Anyway, Thanks for showing such an interest in this story. Now, onto the next chapter….

Disclaimer: Don't own. Just play with the characters.

* * *

Chapter 3

Bella floated in and out of consciousness. Words and sounds drifted to her. Distantly, she heard a rhythmic beeping sound.

"_Placental Abruption….C-Section….lungs underdeveloped…..NICU for the foreseeable future….."_

Bella fought to wake up. Slowly, the haze left her. Opening her eyes, she saw the one person she had never wanted to lay eyes on again. "Edward…?"

He was a disaster. His normally messy hair was even messier. His clothes were rumpled and creased. His green eyes were puffy and bloodshot. He looked like he hadn't slept since the day she had left. He also looked like he had aged at least 10 years.

"Bella? Sweetheart, how do you feel?" he asked worriedly. He tried to take her hand, but she pulled it away.

"My baby? Where is my baby?" Bella asked, panic in her voice. He shushed her softly, and held up his hand.

"She's in the NICU. She's alright, Bella. Her lungs are underdeveloped, so they have her in an incubator. She has a machine that is helping her breath right now. My God, Bella….she's gorgeous. Just like you."

"Why are you here?" Bella asked, bitterness coloring her tone.

"I'm your emergency contact, remember? Fuck, Bella. When I got that phone call, it scared the living shit out of me. I raced over here as fast as I could get here. I didn't know what I was going to walk into."

"What happened?" Bella's last clear memory was being in Siobhan and Liam's Living Room.

"The placenta detached. The baby couldn't breath. They had to do an emergency C-Section."

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days. I haven't left once," Edward told her.

"Well, you can leave now. I don't want you here," Bella told him, anger coming off her in waves. Edward sat back in the chair he had barely left for two days.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I never meant for that to happen with Kate. It was stupid and I regretted it immediately."

Bella scoffed. "Yeah, because you got _caught, _you fucker."

"I love you, Bella. I love our daughter. Please, come home," Edward pleaded.

"I _said, Get the fuck out of my room!" _Bella screeched. She tried to sit up, but Edward held her down.

"Don't, baby. You'll rip your stitches out," Edward pleaded again.

"_GET OUT!" _Bella screamed. Seconds later, two Doctors, a nurse and Siobhan and Liam raced into the room. Liam grabbed Edward, pulling him backward. Edward struggled against him. Liam dragged him into the hallway. Edward could hear Bella sobbing in her room.

"Bella doesn't need to deal with all this stress right now. I suggest you leave as she has asked," Liam told him. Edward struggled harder.

"She's my _wife!_ That's my _daughter. _I have _every right _to be here," Edward spit out.

"Right now, Bella doesn't want to see or talk to you. Please, respect her wishes."

Edward jerked out of Liam's grip. He straightened his clothes, and held up his hands. "Fine, okay. I'll leave her alone for now. I don't want to cause any trouble, honest. I just want her to know that I love her, and I want to take care of her."

"I will relay your message, alright? Now, please. Leave Bella in piece for now."

Edward nodded. As he walked down the hallway, Liam shook his head.

"Poor, poor Bella. That man will not give up so easily next time…"

* * *

_A/N So…..they finally see each other after 6 months…..*hides under bed* Was it what you expected to happen? Next chapter, Bella meets her daughter. Now, I know I said 4-5 chapters at the beginning of this. I'm thinking more like 6-7 now. _

_Again, review and tell me what you thought…_


	4. Chapter 4

First Mistakes, Second Chances

A/N Again, I am just completely blown away by the response for this story. You are all awesome, really! I know some of you have asked about her family, and why she has no money. I will explain all of that in this chapter. Also, some of you have asked about what Edward has been doing. I will address that as well. Anyway, enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Rats!

* * *

Chapter 4

Bella stared at the tiny baby in the incubator. Her little fists were closed tightly, and a tube ran from her nose. She turned to Siobhan, who had come to the NICU with Bella.

"She looks like a doll. She is so tiny," Bella said, almost reverently. She placed her hand on the side of the incubator. Inside, her daughter's heart beat strong and steady.

"You have a fighter there, Bella. You should be very proud."

"When…Edward and I first married, my parents said it was a mistake. They told me if I married him, they would disown me. I told them he was the man that I wanted, and walked out the door. I haven't seen or heard from them since. I should have listened to my parents," Bella told Siobhan bitterly. Siobhan placed a gentle hand on Bella's shoulder.

"There are no words to describe your pain, I know this. But, even though you suffered that terrible loss, it made you stronger as a person. And, this beautiful little girl," Siobhan said, gesturing toward the infant, "will need all of the strength you can give her."

Bella wiped small tears from her eyes. Between her parents and Edward's betrayal, Bella had to admit that Siobhan was right. Those things _had _made her stronger and more capable. She was a survivor…

It was another few days before Bella was finally allowed to hold her daughter. Bella sat gingerly in the rocker next to the incubator. A nurse placed the infant gently in her arms. Bella looked at the tiny being nestled there, and knew in that moment, that they would both be okay. They would survive.

Gently, Bella examined her child. Lifting the small hat atop the wizen head, Bella saw the small patch of bronze color hair. _Just like Edward. _The baby had yet to open her eyes, but Bella strongly suspected her eyes would be green. _The man she hated, forever imprinted on the daughter she loved. Nature had a sick sense of humor. _

Slowly, Bella rubbed her index finger against her daughter's cheek. The baby turned her head, instinct guiding her. Bella smiled at the small, bumping motion she made against her finger. "Well, little one. You need a name. We can't keep calling you "Little One," now can we?" Bella said, nuzzling her nose against the baby's hat. The baby cooed softly and Bella was entranced.

"I know. How about Elizabeth? Elizabeth Siobhan." As if she understood her mother, Elizabeth opened her eyes and stared at Bella with unfocused blue-green eyes. "Lizzie-bean, it's just you and me, kiddo. I hope that's alright with you."

Lizzie cooed and waved a tiny fist. _Guess that's a yes._

* * *

Edward stared at his apartment, as if seeing it for the first time. It was _filthy!_ Clothes were piled everywhere, and dishes over ran the sink. He didn't even know the last time he had looked in the refrigerator. When he had gotten the call from the hospital, he had dropped everything and took off running. Upon his arrival, he was told what had happened. By then, Bella had already delivered the baby. He caught a brief glimpse of her as they whisked her to the NICU. After Bella got out of recovery, Edward had sat by her bedside, just holding her hand. It was several tense hours before he was finally allowed to see the baby. He had approached the incubator quietly, not wanting his footfall to bother the baby. _His daughter…_

She was so tiny, Edward was sure she'd fit into his hand. He had just stared at her, hardly believing he had a daughter. _God, he had fucked up…_

To this day, he still thought about what a colossal mistake he had made. It was no secret that Kate had been hot for him from day one. Edward had been married, though, and didn't return her advances. He loved Bella too much to do that to her.

Their sex life had been…._fantastic. _Edward couldn't get enough of Bella. They had sex sometimes up to 5 times a day. The last month, though, Bella had started changing. She wouldn't welcome his advances as enthusiastically as before. Edward found himself jerking off more and more often. Bella started staying longer and longer at her job, and Edward became frustrated.

He had asked Kate over that day, because they had a big case coming up at work and he wanted to be prepared. Kate had shown up in a tight, almost see through blouse and short black skirt. Edward couldn't peel his eyes away from the cleavage that showed.

They had sat on the couch, looking over documents and files. Kate had leaned in, and Edward inhaled her scent. Without thought, he had grasped her face and started frenching her. Kate had responded, her hands going to his shirt. Edward grabbed at her tits, his hands shaping and molding them. Their clothes quickly disappeared and Edward knew that he had to have that tight pussy. He rammed into her, and she squealed. Picking her up, he made his way to the bedroom…..

_And it had cost him the woman he loved._

Now, looking at the tiny infant he and Bella had created, he realized that he was the dumbest fucker on the planet.

"Baby girl, I don't know if I can ever get your momma to forgive me, but know that I will be in your life somehow. You'll know just how much your daddy loves you, darling girl," Edward told the sleeping infant.

After Bella left, Edward shut down. He stopped going to work, and barely ate enough to stay alive. He called and texted and e-mailed Bella, begging her to come home. His efforts were always ignored. Until he had gotten the call from the hospital, he'd had no clue where she even was.

Kate, feeling guilty as hell for her part, had quit and taken a job somewhere else. She had always liked Bella and felt that it was her fault for flaunting herself in front of Edward, knowing he was a married man.

Shaking himself back to the now, Edward set about to clean an apartment that hadn't seen a good scrubbing in 6 months.

* * *

A/N Well? Did that satisfy curiosities? Every one happy with the chapter? Review!


	5. Chapter 5

First Mistakes, Second Chances

A/N Wow! You people are certainly a bloodthirsty group, aren't ya? Many of you will not be happy unless Kate gets some horrible disease, is run over by a car, poisoned, etc. Lol! Not a lot of love for Edward, either. Yes, he certainly deserves to be drawn, quartered and castrated.

Anyway, about 3 chapters left. This one is gonna be a little longer cause I need to cover a bit of ground. Review and show me the love!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. You know this, I know this. It's all good.

* * *

Chapter 5

It was 2 long, agonizing months before Lizzie had grown and gained enough respiratory control for the Doctors to allow Bella to take her home. In that time, her bronze colored hair had thickened and her eyes had indeed turned green, as Bella had predicted. She had a calm temperament, rarely cried, and was very sweet natured.

The only thing marring her joy at Lizzie's progress, was Edward's presence. Bella knew that legally, Edward had a right to see his child. As they had yet to file divorce papers, he had equal rights to Lizzie. Realizing that she couldn't be as selfish about Lizzie as she wanted to be, Bella had allowed Edward to come to the hospital to see the baby. He was, however, banned from talking to Bella. They worked out a system, going through the nurses. Edward would come for 2 hours in the mornings, and Bella would disappear. He would then come back later in the evening, for another 2 hours. The time in between was Bella's. She didn't see him and he didn't see her. The nurses, however, gushed about him. Bella would hear them talking from time to time.

"Oh, that man is _certainly _enamored with his daughter…"

"Have you heard him sing? My, my, my. That man could melt butter with his voice…"

"All that messy, bronze hair….I'd love to run my hands through that…"

Bella had finally told them all that as long as her daughter was under their charge, she wanted to hear nothing about the man who had fathered her. If they couldn't respect that, she would turn them into Administration. After that, the nurses were silent as death around Bella.

One the day Lizzie was officially released from the hospital, Bella heaved a huge sigh of relief. Her baby girl was happy and healthy. Siobhan and Liam came to the hospital and drove them home. As they pulled into the driveway, Bella felt like she was coming full circle.

* * *

"_Ring…ring….ri-" "_Hello?"

Bella heaved a huge sigh. "Edward…" There was shocked silence on the other end of the phone. Then…

"Bella? Are…are you okay? Is Lizzie okay?" he stuttered out. Bella could almost picture him pulling on his hair, something he did when he was nervous or upset.

"No. I mean…yes, we're fine. Look, I'm gonna make this short and simple. This is probably the biggest mistake I'm ever going to make, but you deserve the chance to spend time with Lizzie. Understand one thing though…" Bella paused.

"Yes…?" Edward said lightly on the other end.

"This changes nothing between us. I still want a divorce. I'm only allowing you the opportunity to see Lizzie because I can't legally keep her from you."

More silence… a huge sigh….. Then, slightly above a whisper, "Thank you."

"If you want to spend time with Lizzie, you follow _my _rules. I decide when and for how long, understand?"

"I understand. Bella, I…" he started, but Bella cut him off.

"No! I'll call you in a few days to arrange a time for you to see Lizzie. Good bye," Bella said quickly, before the tears started. She hung up the phone, staring at it like she didn't know why it was in her hand. Siobhan came around the corner. It was obvious she had been eavesdropping. Bella looked at her. "Did I do the right thing?" she asked in a small voice. Siobhan sighed and pulled Bella close. She stroked her hair, and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm not going to tell you this road will be easy for you. What I will tell you, as difficult as it will be to hear, is that, like it or not, that little girl needs a father. Whatever happens, remember that."

"I'll try."

* * *

And so, thus began a long and complicated road. Against her better judgment, with Siobhan and Liam's permission, Bella allowed Edward to come to the house. Siobhan and Liam had surprised Bella by converting Siobhan's craft room into a nursery for Lizzie. She had been completely touched by their gesture.

Edward would come and spend time with Lizzie while Bella was at work. Siobhan or Liam always had to be there, though. If they couldn't, Edward wasn't allowed to come. Bella refused to let Edward be there alone with Lizzie. She heard plenty from Siobhan, though. One day, they were sitting at the Kitchen table, drinking coffee.

"I'm telling you, Bella. That girl already has Daddy wrapped around her finger. She coos or even squeaks, and he's right there. I've never seen a man so happy. And sometimes…"

"Sometimes…what?" Bella pressed. Siobhan sighed.

"I don't want you to think I'm taking sides here, because I would always be on yours. But, I hear him talking to Lizzie sometimes. He tells her stories. Stories about the two of you."

Bella shrugged. "So?"

"I hear things…things in his voice. Bella, that man is still desperately in love with you. I don't honestly think he's ever going to stop."

Bella stood up abruptly, her coffee sloshing over the rim. "Well, he should have thought of that before he stuck his dick inside his fucking secretary!" Bella shuddered, the memory coming unbidden to her mind.

Siobhan also stood. "Bella, talk to him. You need to _really _talk to him. Neither of you will have closure until you do. You know that."

"I don't want to hear what he has to say," Bella said defiantly.

Siobhan looked her dead in the eye. "Yes, you do. This has been eating at you for almost 10 months. Bella, your hatred is going to eat you alive. Don't you want Lizzie to see her parents at least _acting _civil?"

Bella glared at Siobhan. _Fuck! _"Using my daughter to get me to listen is low, even for you."

"I didn't want to do that. But, you know I'm right."

Bella threw up her hands. "Fine! I'll talk to the son of a bitch! Happy?" she said with a growl.

"Yes. This is what you need, Bella. Whether you believe it now or not, this will help you in the long run."

* * *

A few days later, it was Edward's time with Lizzie. Bella had deliberately left work early. She wanted to see what Edward was like with Lizzie. As she approached Lizzie's nursery on silent feet, she could hear the gentle murmur of Edward's voice. She stood just outside the door, and listened.

"….your momma caught my eye the first time I saw her. She was so beautiful, she took my breath away. I told you I met her in High School. The first time I saw her, we were in the Cafeteria. I felt this…shift in the air. I looked up, and lost my heart. Honest. It was that quick. Just that one glance, and I was a goner."

Bella could hear Lizzie cooing. Edward chuckled. "Kinda like the first time I laid eyes on you. What is it about you Swan women, huh? What causes that magnetic pull?" Lizzie cooed again. Bella inched closer.

"It took me a month to get the nerve up to ask her out. The day I finally did, my hands were shaking so bad, I thought they would never stop. I remember seeing her at her locker. I thought, "This is it, Cullen. Get your ass…" "Sorry Lizzie. Daddy shouldn't swear in front of you.." "…butt over there and ask her out."

Bella remembered that day, too. Edward had approached her, so nervous it was visible. She couldn't believe that Edward Cullen was walking toward her. She had crushed on him since the first day she saw him. But, why would he even want to talk to her? He had walked up to her, and….

"God, I was so nervous, I puked on her shoes. I was mortified. I stared at her, wishing the floor would swallow me," Edward groaned. "But, your momma…she didn't even blink. She reached into her locker and pulled out some Kleenex. She handed them to me, and asked if I was okay. I puked on her shoes, and instead of screaming at me, she asked if I was okay." Bella could just about see Edward now. He was sitting in the rocker by the window. Lizzie was propped up on his lap. Bella slowly walked into the room, telling the next part of the story.

"You said that you were hooked the first time you saw me, and asked me to be your girl." Edward looked up, surprise evident on his face. A slow smile started.

"And you told me, "Sure, as long as you pay for some new shoes." Which I did," Edward smiled. Bella regarded him closely.

"Can we talk? Really talk?" Bella asked. Edward nodded, afraid to get his hopes up. Gently, he laid Lizzie in her crib. He followed Bella to her bedroom. He sat on the bed, as she closed the door. Coming over, she sat on the edge of the bed, facing him.

"Why, Edward? I've run away from this for almost a year, but I need to know. We were happy. We loved each other. Why did you have to ruin that?" Bella asked, tears starting. Edward ran his hand through his hair.

"Bella, it wasn't planned. I had _never _cheated on you before that day. You have to believe that. I just…I felt like we were pulling apart. Like, you were avoiding me or something. You wouldn't talk to me anymore. You stayed late at work all the time."

"So, it's _my _fault you cheated?" Bella asked incredulously. Edward shook his head hard.

"NO! It was me. It was all me. Bella….I…..I have a problem. Something I've had for a long time, but I never knew it. I started looking into therapists around the time Lizzie was born. One of them that I talked to, he figured out what was going on. He sent me to a specialist. After some tests, everyone was in agreement as to what was wrong."

"…And?" Bella pushed, fear creeping up her spine.

Edward looked her dead in the eye. He took a deep breath. "I have an addiction to sex. I'm a sex addict, Bella."

* * *

_A/N Soooooooooo…did anyone see that coming? Next up, Bella's reaction and (hopefully) a little (tiny) bit of forgiveness. We'll have to see….Review! Please..be kind. This was planned at the start of this story. _


	6. Chapter 6 rewritten

First Mistakes then Second Chances?

**A/N First off, I would like to say to the fucker who left me all those scathing, hurtful reviews anonymously, GO FUCK YOURSELF! OH, yes. I realized that it was probably the same person simply because the timing was too good to be different people. THIS IS FICTION! I got lots of other people who LIKE my writing. SO your reviews that said the following:**

you are a horrible excuse of a fucking writer...wait i dont even think you should be considered a writer. this right here is GARBAGE. geez, fanfiction should put a block on you cause the shit you just spewed out is atrocious. go fuck yourself

what fucking bullshit. "this is NOT a HEA"i'm sure as reader we were hoping not to have that especially now that Edward has used this lame of an excuse to cheat on his wife. but jesus. out of all the excuses...A SEX ADDICT?! there's no such thing. he's just a horny bastard that can't keep it in his pants. you should just take this story off especially when you've managed to enrage your readers. i doubt you'll get hits again on upcoming stories cause people will always look back on this piece of shit work

go kill yourself

this isn't work. this is just complete SHIT. yea, i don't expect a happy ever after especially with this dumbass of an excuse, but god...seriously?! just delete this story

hilarious that most of your reviews are negative ones. just give up this story was a bomb and i mean that in the worst possible way ever

you should be ashamed of your "writing skills"did you not ever think through with this story or did you just come up with it on a whim? good Lord. its just trash

**Don't mean shit to me. Don't like it. Stop reading it. That fucking simple. By the way, I also deleted those reviews. Shameful that I can't report abuse on anonymous. Fanfic should really give us that option. Now as for this one:**

Kfoll again LOL! Isn't it amazing the f**king idiots that are so brave that they have to hide behind the anonymity of 'guest' reviews to abuse someone who writes for no other reason than to entertain you do please don't give them a second thought girl. Just let them have the pride in themselves that bullying obviously gives them. Let that be your gift to them because if that is what makes them feel good about themselves I think you can hold your head up high!They probably make their Mothers really proud if nothing else ;)

**I want to say a HUGE THANK YOU! Your review made my day and saved a lot of (loyal) readers from losing out on the rest of the story. Oh yes, people, I was so fucking pissed off, I was ready to drop BOTH of my Twilight fanfics. But, I decided instead to continue. Cause like some very awesome people told me today, "Write your story, YOUR way." **

**Anyway, I decided to retool this last chapter (6). You'll notice the name of the story has now changed. A lot of you also commented on the fact that I left some loose ends. You are absolutely right, and I will rectify that right now. So, too all of you out there who already reviewed Chapter 6, I ask that you read it again. You might be surprised by the changes. If you would like to review again, and FF won't let you, send me a PM, letting me know your thoughts. **

**So, to all my readers out there that like this story, here is the retooled version of Chapter 6. Thanks for reading and it's been fun. Next chapter will be the last, and it will be an Epilogue. Review!**

Disclaimer: You know the story.

* * *

Chapter 6

_Edward looked her dead in the eye. He took a deep breath. "I have an addiction to sex. I'm a sex addict, Bella." _

Bella jumped off the bed. "What the fuck is this shit? A _Sex Addict?_ Are you fucking _kidding _me with this shit?" Edward heaved a frustrated sigh.

"Not so much an addiction to sex, as an _obsession _with sex." Bella glared daggers at him. "I didn't expect you to understand it. Let me explain," Edward asked.

Bella glared at him, her face now a hard mask. "Fine. Go for it. Knock yourself out."

"Remember how… ha ha, obsessed I've always been about sex? Having it, talking about it? All the porn? I mean, Christ. We've fucked literally 1,000's of times. Remember our first date?"

"What date? We never actually made it to the "date" part. We pulled off on the side of the road, and fucked like rabbits for 4 hours," Bella recalled.

"Did it ever bother you that you lost your virginity in the backseat of my car?" Edward asked. He had never asked her that before. Bella was slightly shocked that it was coming up now.

"A little I guess, at first. I had always wanted my first time to be….never mind. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Bella, I lost my virginity when I was 13," Edward told her bluntly. Bella gasped. He had never told her that before. Guys hate talking about their sex lives. She had known he wasn't a virgin when they met, but…_ holy fuck! _

"Who the fuck would sleep with someone that young? That's statutory rape!" Bella exclaimed.

Edward groaned loudly. "There was this girl. Her name was Lauren Mallory. She was 14 and a total slut. Her body had already started filling out the year before. She had these huge fucking tits, and wore shit to flaunt them. She had already fucked half the guys in school by the time I got around to her. We were in the same grade. Anyway, we were partners on a math assignment. She came over to my house. My parents weren't home. They were both still at work."

Bella was starting to feel ill. Why had they never discussed any of this before? "And?"

"And, she started rubbing her hand up and down my leg. At first, I told her to stop. I wanted to concentrate on the assignment. But, she just kept it up. Eventually, she grabbed my dick through my pants. Of course, I jumped. She laughed, and said, "My goodness, Eddie. You'll be making lots of girls happy in your future."

I pushed her hand away. I told her she needed to stop. Then, she said she had to use the bathroom. I took advantage of the fact that she was gone, and got some more work done. I heard her clear her throat from the door. I looked up…" Edward cut off his story. Bella stared at him. He cleared his throat, and continued.

"She had on this little, tiny bra that barely covered her nipples. She was standing there, with no underwear. Christ Bella, she was rubbing her clit. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She laughed and reached for her bra." Bella now felt more than sick. She wanted to hurl. "She came over and pushed me back on the bed. And then, you can guess the rest."

"So, we met at 17. You lost your virginity at 13. So, in 4 years, how many other girls were you with.? How many women have you been with? Total. Before, during, after? Bella needed to know.

"Bella, they didn't mean anything to me. Not like you," Edward said.

"How fucking many?" she gritted out. Edward hung his head.

"Including you, about 30," Edward said, shame on his face. "15 before we met, 4 more after I met you, but before I got up the courage to ask you out, you, Kate, and…some hookers after you left." Bella now felt her stomach start to heave. She raced for the small trashcan. The contents of her stomach emptied themselves out. Bella felt her hair being pulled back, away from her face. She tried to push him off, but Edward held tight. When her stomach finally righted itself, she sat back. Immediately, Edward handed her a Kleenex. She swabbed out her mouth and tossed the Kleenex in the can.

"So, you've been with at least 9 women in the last 10 months? And they were _hookers? _Please tell me you fucking used a rubber? Christ! Do you want to get some horrible disease?" Bella exclaimed.

"I've been getting tested regularly. I'm clean," Edward told her.

"So, is it just about the sex? That feeling of gratification? Or, can you get the same gratification from masturbation?" Why she was tormenting herself now, Bella didn't know. She just knew that now that it was out, she wanted ALL the answers. No matter how it made her feel.

"The only time I've found gratification is when I was inside of you. With you, it actually meant something." Edward had a sincere look on his face, but Bella wasn't buying it.

"_Bullshit! _You sit there and tell me you've fucked 30 women, and try to tell me I was the best lay you'd ever had. Sorry, but I don't fucking buy that!"

"It's true, Bella! It never mattered to me until I was inside of you. Before, it was sex. With you, it was _love! _From the first time I was inside of you, I never wanted to be with anyone else. You were it." Bella stared at him.

"You said before that the last month I pulled away. Do you know why?" Bella countered. Edward gave her a blank look. "Because I suspected I was pregnant. I was nauseous and felt like shit. We hadn't been trying, but we weren't really careful either. I stayed late at the office because I was looking up all the information I could find. I didn't want to tell you until I could confirm it for sure. And stupid me, the day I found out I was indeed having a baby with the man I loved, I came home and _found him dick deep in his fucking secretary!"_

Edward stared at her. "_Fuck!" _He stood up, and started pacing the room. Bella glared at him. Finally, Edward stopped moving. "Fuck, baby. I'm so fucking sorry. I don't know how many more times and ways I can say it. I fucked up. I made a mistake. I took the best thing that ever happened to me and threw it out the fucking window for 10 minutes of something that meant nothing to me!" His face was pure anguish.

Bella felt some of her anger drain. She may hate him for all of it, but she hadn't realized how much this had effected him too. Almost without thought, she walked toward him. Edward eyed her wearily. She held up her hands, in a sign of peace.

"Bella…?" Edward started. Bella shushed him.

"I heard you out. Now, it's my turn. When I first walked in, I could hear you in the bedroom. I saw your clothes on the floor, and stupidly thought that you were just watching some porn or something in our room. Wouldn't have been the first time. Then, I saw _her _clothes, and my heart stopped. I _heard _you, Edward. I heard you calling her "baby" and "sweetheart" just like you did me. As I got closer to the door, I heard her giggle and heard the bed squeaking. You told her what a tight pussy she had. You _told her _all the things you told me. And then, I _saw _the two of you. I saw you with your dick inside her. I saw her _fucking enjoying it!" _Bella cried, tears streaming down her face.

Edward reached out, catching Bella against him. At first, she pushed against him, but he wouldn't let go. Finally, she gave up and sobbed into his shirt. Edward stroked her hair and rubbed her back. Bella sobbed for a few minutes, relishing the contact. Just as quickly, though, she remembered what he had done to her, to them. Bella pulled out of his embrace. She started pounding his chest as hard as she could.

"Asshole! Fucking jackass! Adulterer! Traitor! Son of a bitch! Jerk off! Betrayer!" she cried. Edward just stood there, letting her get it all out. Finally, exhausted, she collapsed on the floor. Edward sank down beside her. She looked at him, tears still flowing down her face. "Why? Why did you have to ruin everything? I still love you, asshole."

"And, I still love you," Edward said, before gently pulling Bella into a kiss. For a moment, Bella let everything float away. She concentrated on the feel of his lips on hers. She felt the warmth of his breath. She remembered the shape of his lips.

Just as she started to lean more fully against Edward, reality came crashing back on her. She pulled away abruptly, leaving Edward panting and staring. Bella fought to control her own breathing. "What the hell was that?"

"I believe its called "kissing," Edward replied dryly. Bella glared at him.

"Not funny."

"Little funny," was his retort. Bella glared some more. "All right. I'm sorry. I got….lost in the moment."

"Me too," Bella admitted. "But, it still doesn't change anything. I still want a divorce. I can't be married to you any more. I just can't."

Edward looked at her, and for the first time, realized that Bella was lost to him. The woman he had been in love with for 6 years. The woman that gave him a beautiful daughter. He knew what he had to do.

Edward stood up and looked at Bella sadly. He nodded his head, and with a quiet, "I'll be back next week," walked out of the room. As soon as the door shut, Bella curled up on the floor. Gut wrenching sobs shook her body.

_If this is closure, why do I feel like my life just ended?_

* * *

For the next few weeks, Bella avoided Edward. He started coming over less often, so Bella knew he was avoiding her as well. She felt like shit because of it. Coming less meant he got less time with Lizzie. Bella had to admit that he was a great father. She felt bad that he was willingly giving up time to give Bella space.

One afternoon, on a day she knew Edward wasn't there, Bella came home early from work. Siobhan saw her come in the door. "There's something on the table for you," was all she said. Bella nodded, and headed in that direction. She saw a big, brown envelope on the table. On top of that, was a smaller, white envelope. Her name was scrawled across it. She recognized the handwriting. It was Edward's. Hands shaking, she opened the smaller envelope. Inside was a single sheet of paper.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm giving you what you want. I'm asking for joint custody, but if that isn't what you want, I won't fight your decision. Lizzie would be yours, free and clear. I love you, Brown Eyes, but I now know I have to let you go._

_Edward_

Bella gasped. Opening the brown envelope, she pulled out a thick sheaf of papers. The top most one read "**Petition for Dissolution of Marriage." **Underneath of that was two names: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan.

Edward had already signed his name. Bella stared at his signature. _This is it. This is what I wanted. _Picking up a pen, she let it hover over the page for a moment. She thought of all the good times they had shared. She thought about what had brought them to this point. She thought about how they would move forward from this….

She thought about how much she still loved him.

Resolutely, she signed her signature.

* * *

A/N So, was this better? Were things explained better?


	7. Chapter 7Epilogue

First Mistakes then Second Chances?

A/N WOW! People, seriously you all blow me away! Thank you all SO much for all the kind words and reviews that I got from the last chapter. I am honored to have such voracious readers on my side! Those reviews truly made my day! I especially am happy that you allowed me my rant. A big, Huge, Massive shout out to all the reviews that gave me positive and heartfelt feelings. Your feedback was awesome!

So, we have come to the end of our little story. Yes, I know I had said 2 chapters b4, but I realized I can cover everything in 1. So, Thank You all for reading and reviews. Thank you for all the favs who didn't review, but I know you like the story, and of course, all the newbies I might pick up along the way.

Don't forget, I am also writing a story called "Mail Order Bride." It is about Bella and Edward. If you haven't checked it out yet, I would encourage you too! Only about 5 chapters left to go on that one too. I also write fanfic for the show Switched At Birth. I hope to see some of you follow me over there. As to if I'll ever write fanfic for Twilight again, I don't honestly know. After yesterday, I would have said NO, but, after all the positive feedback I have received since then, lets just say I won't rule it out in the future. ;)

As always, Review and show me the love. And thank you all again for reading my story. It has been a pleasure sharing it with you. Hugs and Kisses!

Disclaimer: Last time. Not mine!

* * *

Chapter 7-Epilogue.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Lizzie! Happy Birthday to YOU!" everyone sang out. Brand new 5 year old Lizzie grinned wide and then dove her hands right into the cake. Bella raced over quickly.

"No, no! We don't put our fingers into the cake!" she said, pulling Lizzie's hands out and trying to wipe them off. A warm arm came around her. Bella looked up with a smile.

"But, _mom, _it's fun!" Edward told her. Bella scoffed.

"Fun for _you, _maybe. I have her tonight, remember?" she said, exasperation on her face. Edward laughed at her expression.

It had been almost 4 years since their divorce became final. Bella had willingly allowed Edward joint custody, _provided _that he was willing to seek treatment for his "obsession." Edward had readily agreed. He had been seeing a wonderful Therapist for the last few years, and the therapist was helping him understand other things about himself as well. She made him realize he couldn't be in a relationship with anyone until he got his problem under control.

A year after the divorce was final, Bella met a wonderful man by the name of Riley Biers. He was funny and sweet, and really helped Bella get over much of her pain. Bella looked over at Riley, who stood next to her father, Charlie. Both were drinking beers. Riley caught her eye and smiled.

Yes, Bella's parents came back around. After the divorce, Bella contacted Renee and Charlie and told them everything that had happened. Both were extremely anxious to meet their granddaughter. The rift wasn't completely closed, but it was definitely on the mend.

"Where's Heidi?" Bella asked Edward, craning her head around. He laughed and pointed toward the house. 2 year old Heidi Biers was currently playing with Grandma Renee. She had some flowers in her hands, and was spinning around, shrieking loudly. Renee was laughing, enjoying her newest granddaughter.

Edward and Bella had made great strides in their own relationship. They co-parented very well, and periodically, Edward would come baby sit, so Riley and Bella could have a "date night." Edward had always shown great respect toward Riley, and was thrilled when Bella had announced she was pregnant with Heidi. Yes, he still loved her, and probably always would. But, he knew that Bella was happy. And that is all he ever wanted for her.

"…._DADDY?" _Lizzie screeched, causing Edward to stop his musing and look down at his daughter.

"Yes, princess?" he asked with a laugh. Lizzie stood in front of him, arms crossed with her foot tapping. She reminded him so much of Bella, except for the Bronze hair and Green eyes. That was all him.

"Daddy! You promised!" Lizzie said, stomping her little foot. He got down on her level.

"Promised what?" he asked, unsure which promise she was talking about. She stared at him, her green eyes flashing.

"You promised I could stay with _you, _tonight!" she huffed out. Edward felt Bella glaring at the back of his head. He shifted around, an apologetic look on his face. Bella tried hard to keep a straight face.

"And _when _was that promised?" Bella said, mischief in her eyes. Edward squirmed.

"I…might have agreed to it when I was here last week babysitting the girls," Edward said, raising his arm, ready to deflect the blow he knew was coming. Bella started giggling.

"That's fine. I don't mind." Lizzie immediately screamed and jumped into Edward's arms. Bella smiled at the two of them.

It wasn't the happily ever after that she imagined when she had first married Edward, but this was as good as it could get. She couldn't ask for more.

* * *

So, Bella and Edward didn't get _their _happily ever after, but they got one of a sort. At least they are cordial, right? Any way, thank you once again for reading my little story, and I hope you all enjoyed this glimpse into the future. See ya on the flip side.


End file.
